Ima o Ikiro
by ButterFay
Summary: Um euch Storymäßig auszukennen solltet ihr den Manga bis Chapter 144 gelesen haben, da die Handlung direkt daran anknüpft.


Rating: NC-17  
Genre: Drama  
Pairing: Kurogane x Fay, Syaoran x Sakura  
Kapitel: 1/?  
Spoiler: Bis Chapter 144  
Disclaimer: Kurogane und Fay gehören mir leider genauso wenig wie die restlichen Tsubasa und xxxHolic Charas. Traurig aber wahr T.T

Chapter I

Hysteria

Sie hatten es also wahrhaftig geschafft sich gegen all die bisherigen Gegner durchzusetzen und waren so bis in die Endrunde dieses seltsamen Schachturniers gelangt. Nun trennte die kleine Gruppe nur noch ein einziger Kampf vom Hauptpreis des Wettbewerbs, der nicht weit von ihnen neben den Schiedsrichtern unter einer Art Minibarriere verborgen auf einem kleinen Potest stand und wobei es sich ohne Zweifel um eine von Sakuras Federn handelte.

Fay riss seinen Blick von dem Erinnerungsfragment der Prinzessin los, und richtete ihn wieder auf das Spielfeld auf dem der Kampf gegen den Entgegner bereits in vollem Gange war. Obwohl Syaoran sein Bestes gab, sich wehrte so gut es ging, schien er im Gegensatz zu der emotionslosen Puppe, dem Kämpfer der gegnerischen Mannschaft, langsam zu ermüden und seine Bewegungen wirkten von Sekunde zu Sekunde kraftloser. Da er selbst auch merkte, dass seine Kräfte nachließen, schien er leicht in Panik zu verfallen, wurde unachtsam und hektisch.

Die Prinzessin hatte ihre Hände fest in die Armlehnen ihres Sitzes gekrallt während sie verbissen jeden einzelnen Schritt des tapferen Jungen verfolgte und Fay wurde erneut bewusst wie sehr sich das Mädchen verändert hatte. Seit der Klon Syaoran, der sie seit Beginn der Reise an begleitet hatte, von ihrer Seite verschwunden war, wirkte sie in sich gekehrt und obwohl sie sich ihnen gegenüber immer stark gab, wusste der blonde Magier genau, wie sehr sie ihn vermisste, wie schwer es ihr fiel die Anwesenheit des Jungen, der dem Reisegefährten haargenau glich, der sogar den selben Namen trug und nun auf dem Spielfeld versuchte für sie den Sieg zu erringen, zu ertragen.

Da er selbst das Verbergen seiner wahren Emotionen perfektioniert hatte war es ein leichtes für ihn durch Sakuras Fassade hindurch zu blicken. Überhaupt schien das Mädchen in den letzten Tagen etwas vor ihnen zu verheimlichen, wirkte noch angespannter und nervös als zuvor. Dennoch würde er die Prinzessin bestimmt nicht dazu drängen ihm zu offenbaren was sie bedrückte. Immerhin hatte jeder seine Geheimnisse, dafür war er wohl das beste Beispiel. Als Fay sein eisblaues, nicht von der Klappe verborgenes Auge von den beiden Kindern losriss, merkte er das Kuroganes Blick auf ihm ruhte und seine Lippen verzogen sich wie von selbst zu dem falschen Lächeln, das bereits so lange ein Teil von seinem maskenhaften Gesichtsaudruck war. Obwohl ihm der schwarzhaarige Reisegefährte bereits des öfteren mehr als deutlich gezeigt hatte wie sehr er dieses Lächeln hasste, Gewohnheiten ließen sich schlecht von einen Tag auf den anderen ablegen.

Nach allem was geschehen war fiel es ihm dem Krieger gegenüber immer schwerer seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Trotzdem schaffte er es irgendwie das gestellte, nichts über seine wahren Emotionen ausdrückende Lächeln zu bewahren. „Na, ganz wild darauf mitzumachen, Kuro...gane...?" Der neckende Tonfall in seiner Stimme war derselbe wie immer, ein kläglicher Versuch die vergangenen Marotten zu bewahren. Trotz allem war er nicht mehr in der Lage den schwarzhaarigen Ninja weiter mit den von ihm gehassten Spitznamen zu ärgern. Es hatte Spaß gemacht, ja. Kuroganes Reaktionen auf die verschiedensten Kreationen die er aus seinem Namen gebildet hatte, die Hetzjagden, bei denen er lachend vor ihm geflohen war. In diesen Situationen war sein Lachen vielleicht sogar echt gewesen, wer wusste das jetzt schon noch?

Doch nun, nach all dem was passiert war, war es ihm unmöglich ihn so zu behandeln wie früher. Wieso hatte Kurogane ihn nicht sterben lassen? Wieso hatte er es sogar in Kauf genommen, dass es sein Blut war, dass ihn am Leben erhalten würde? Er hatte darum gebeten alles einfach enden zu lassen, wieso hatte man ihm diesen Wunsch nicht gewährt?  
Früher oder später würde Ashura seinem Leben ohnehin ein Ende setzen. Der blonde Magier fröstelte und das Lächeln verschwand einen Augenblick aus seinem Gesicht als Chiis Stimme dunkel in seinem Kopf wiederhallte: Fay, der König... der König ist erwacht!

Ein schmerzverzerrter Aufschrei riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken, und er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut dem Spielfeld zu. Syarons Reaktion auf einen der gezielten Tritte seines Gegners war zu langsam gewesen und der Schlag hatte ihn direkt in den Magen getroffen. Zusammen gekrümmt lag der Junge auf dem mit dem typischen Schachbrettmuster verziertem Boden und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft.  
Die Prinzessin war entsetzt aufgesprungen, wollte gerade ihren Posten verlassen um auf das Spielfeld zu stürmen, hielt aber im letzten Moment noch inne und ließ sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Augen vor Sorge und Entsetzen weit aufgerissen widerstrebend wieder auf ihrem Platz nieder. Scheinbar hatte sie realisiert, dass sie mit ihrer überstürzten Reaktion beinahe die Disqualifikation ihres Teams bewirkt hatte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Fay die reflexartige Bewegung des Ninjas nach seinem Schwert wahr, war mit wenigen Schritten bei diesem angekommen, berührte mit seiner Hand sanft die verkrampft den Griff seines Schwertes umfassende des Schwarzhaarigen und schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Nicht... Oder willst du, dass ihre Bemühungen völlig umsonst waren?" Auf dem Spielfeld hatte Syaoran es mittlerweile geschafft, wenn auch reichlich mitgenommen wirkend wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Kuroganes Augen verengten sich, und Fay hatte einen Moment lang das Gefühl als wollte dieser sich seinem Rat widersetzen. Der Größere schüttelte allerdings nur seine Hand ab, ließ den Griff seines Schwertes wieder los, wandte seinen Blick wortlos von ihm ab und ebenfalls wieder dem schachbrettähnlichen Kampfplatz zu.

Syaorans Gegner steuerte gerade erneut den sich wackelig auf den Beinen stehenden Jungen an, um ihm wohl mit dem alles entscheidenden Angriff vom Spielfeld zu fegen. Bevor die Maschine in Gestalt eines übergroßen Mädchens diesen allerdings erreichen konnte, fing plötzlich die Erde unter ihnen an zu beben und erste hysterische Aufschreie aus dem Publikum waren zu vernehmen. Fay stolperte durch die plötzliche Erschütterung gegen Kurogane, der ihn augenblicklich am Arm packte und damit verhinderte, dass der blonde Magier unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Als Fay aufsah um sich mit dem üblichen falschen Lächeln zu bedanken, erstarrte er und augenblicklich zeigte sich Angst und nackte Panik in seinen Augen.

Der vor wenigen Minuten noch wolkenlose Himmel war nun trübe und grau war und schemenhaft war eine sadistisch lächelnde Gestalt zu erkennen. „Nicht mehr lange..." Die unverkennbare Stimme hallte dunkel wieder, übertönte das panische Schreien der von der Tribüne flüchtenden Zuschauer, schien allerdings nur von dem Magier alleine gehört zu werden. Keine Sekunde später war der Spuk auch schon vorbei, der Himmel wieder wolkenlos, das Beben hatte aufgehört, nur die noch immer ertönenden panischen Rufe der Menschen erinnerten an das eben geschehene. „Ashura..." Kaum hörbar entfuhr Fay der Name des Königs, während sein Blick noch immer panisch in den Himmel gerichtet war als würde er dort noch immer das Bild des gefürchteten Herrschers erkennen können, bekam von dem Trubel der um sie herum ausgebrochen war nichts mit.

Als Kurogane ihn daraufhin beinahe schmerzhaft am Arm packte sah er den Schwarzhaarigen zwar an, schien allerdings kaum zu realisieren wer da vor ihm stand. Erst nach einigen Sekunden in denen er abwesend durch den Reisegefährten hindurch gesehen hatte gelang es ihm seinen tranceähnlichen Zustand abzuschütteln. Augenblicklich wurde ihm klar, dass sich seine wahren Emotionen viel zu offensichtlich in seinem Gesicht zeigten, er nicht in der Lage gewesen war seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

Und Kurogane hatte dies miterlebt, wartete nun wohl auf eine Erklärung für sein seltsames Verhalten. Wie erwartet war er der einzige gewesen, der Ashuras Stimme gehört und den Herrscher gesehen hatte. Die anderen durften nicht davon erfahren, auf keinen Fall. Sein Entschluss stand fest, er musste die Gruppe so schnell es ging verlassen. Es würde nicht lange dauern bis Ashura ihn gefunden hatte, das Schicksal der Kinder und des Ninjas lag also in seinen Händen. Sollte nur einer von ihnen Wind von seinem Vorhaben bekommen würden sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. Deshalb durfte er sich keinen weiteren Fehler erlauben, musste es schaffen seine Gefühle und Emotionen weiterhin zu verbergen. Nicht mehr lange und er würde es überstanden haben. Selbst wenn er Ashura entkommen würde, sobald er von Kurogane getrennt sein würde sanken auch seine Überlebenschancen. Dass er dessen Blut benötigte war eine Tatsache die er nicht verdrängen konnte, verlangte es seinem Körper nun doch schon seit einiger Zeit nach dem roten Lebenssaft seines Reisegefährten.

Der blonde Magier merkte, dass Kurogane ihn noch immer abwartend musterte, zwang sich seine Lippen erneut zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen und wand sich aus dessen Griff, obwohl er es nur mit Mühe schaffte auf seinen noch immer zitternden Beinen alleine aufrecht zu stehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die meisten Zuschauer geflüchtet waren, nur noch einige wenige hysterisch auf der Tribüne herum liefen. Als er sich vergewissern wollte ob die Kinder in Ordnung waren, konnte er sehen, dass Syaoran sichtliche Probleme hatte auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Dennoch hatte er es noch besser erwischt als die mechanische Puppe, die nun bewegungslos neben ihm auf dem Spielfeld lag.

„Das war aber ein starkes Beben...", brach er schließlich das Schweigen während sein Blick unbewusst zu Kuroganes Hals wanderte, dessen sonnengebräunte Haut nun eine wohl durch einen durch das Beben herabfallenden Gesteinsbrocken entstandene Wunde zierte. Er hasste sich selbst für das Verlangen, das seinen Körper durchfuhr als er das schon beinahe betrocknete Blut um den nicht allzu tief wirkenden Schnitt herum entdeckte.

Das eisblaue Auge zwar noch immer auf den Hals des Ninjas gerichtet, bemerkte Fay dennoch aus den Augenwinkeln wie sich Kuroganes Gesichtsausdruck auf diese lächerliche Antwort hin schlagartig verfinsterte. Bevor er jedoch reagieren konnte hatte der Schwarzhaarige bereits ausgeholt und ihm eine derartig heftige Ohrfeige verpasst, dass es ihm schwer fiel sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, das falsche Lächeln völlig aus dem Gesicht verschwunden, starrte er den Ninja an. Er hatte Kurogane oft genug wütend und genervt erlebt, das war bei diesem keine Besonderheit, aber das Feuer, das nun in den Augen des Kriegers loderte zeugte von abgrundtiefem Hass. Unbewusst strich der blonde Magier sich über die brennende Wange, konnte noch immer nicht fassen was gerade passiert war. Wie sehr musste ihn Kurogane verabscheuen wenn er ihm gegenüber nun sogar bereits zu körperlicher Gewalt griff?

Der Schwarzhaarige bedachte ihn wortlos mit einem letzten eiskalten Blick bevor er sich wieder dem Spielfeld zuwandte. Einen Moment lang musterte Fay schweigend den durchtrainierten Rücken des Reisegefährten, öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss diesen aber sofort wieder als ihm klar wurde, dass egal mit welchen Worten er nun die Stille brechen würde es die falschen sein würden. Der blonde Magier schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, versuchte das aufsteigende Schwindelgefühl zu unterdrücken und trat schließlich neben Kurogane um sich ebenfalls einen Eindruck von dem Treiben auf dem Spielfeld zu machen. Er spürte das seine Kräfte ihn langsam verließen, sein Körper nach dem Blut des Schwarzhaarigen schrie. Trotz allem verbat es ihm sein lächerlicher Stolz den Ninja darum zu bitten, vor allem nach den eben geschehenen Ereignissen.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wandte er seinen Blick von der blutverkrusteten Wunde an Kuroganes Hals auf das Spielfeld, wo Sakura von dem weißhaarigen jungen Mann, der im Finale ihr Gegner und wohl auch der Leiter des seltsamen Wettkampfs gewesen war, zum Sieg beglückwünscht wurde. Dieser erklärte gerade, dass sie die Feder zwar wie versprochen erhalten würde, dass er ihr den zusätzlichen Preis, von dessen Existenz Fay nicht einmal gewusst hatte, aber aufgrund des nicht mit völlig fairen Mittel gewonnen Kampfes nicht aushändigen könnte.

Einen Moment lang zeigte sich ein Schatten auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens, bevor sie ihre Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, nickte und dann sofort besorgt zu dem verletzten Helden des Kampfes eilte. Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf Fays Gesicht. Obwohl er es verhindern hatte wollen, mit seiner ständig gut gelaunten Fassade eine Mauer um sich errichten hatte wollen, waren die Kindern und auch der ständig miesgelaunte Ninja ihm während ihrer gemeinsamen Reise immer wichtiger geworden. Er wollte sie beschützen, auf keinen Fall dafür verantwortlich sein, dass diese weiterhin leiden mussten. Um eben das zu erreichen musste er die Gruppe so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Er musste mit Yuko reden. Sie bitten ihm einen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Auch wenn er dadurch erneut flüchtete, für ihn gab es nun einmal keine andere Alternative.

Erneut legte sich ein schwarzer Schatten über seine Augen, und erst nachdem er einige male geblinzelt hatte konnte er wieder scharf sehen. Einmal tief durchatmend überwand er sich schließlich und trat auf wackeligen Beinen auf Kurogane zu, dessen Blick noch immer auf das Spielfeld gerichtet war. „Ich... weiß, dass du mich verabscheust... Und es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel wieso du mich überhaupt gerettet hast... aber du hast es getan... deshalb musst du mit den Konsequenzen leben..." Er war dem schwarzhaarigen Ninja nun so nahe, dass er dessen Körperwärme beinahe spüren konnte.

Es war wohl einzig und alleine die Tatsache, dass nur Kuroganes Blut es vermochte ihm seine Kräfte zurück zu geben und er eben diese beim Gespräch mit Yuko benötigen würde, durch die er es schaffte die nötige Überwindung aufzubringen und auch die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken. Er lehnte seinen geschwächten Körper gegen den des Größeren, während er, nach einem kurzen Moment Zögern sanft begann über die blutverkrustete Wunde an Kuroganes Hals zu lecken um sich damit das notwendige Lebenselexir zu verschaffen.

tbc


End file.
